


My Dear, For You

by kitsaku



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diakko Day, F/F, Fluff, Instrumental AU, One Shot, Violinist!Diana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsaku/pseuds/kitsaku
Summary: The Instrumental AU literally NOBODY asked for but I thought of it last minute for Diakko Day.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	My Dear, For You

**Author's Note:**

> No one thought to tell me that it's DIAKKO DAY? I was very much reminded by some of the people I follow on instagram.
> 
> Also, Fic is very much OOC. ESPECIALLY for Akko.
> 
> Edit: This was made in jiffy since I posted near the END of Diakko day. I apologize.

If a story were to ever be told in a way like music, it would very much bring people with joy, and hopefully, they'll stay for awhile. 

So, here is a story about Diana and Akko. Hopefully, you'll stay for awhile to hear their part.

* * *

**de·cre·scen·do; ( _n)_**

**/ˌdēkrəˈSHendō/**

**MUSIC **

**_noun_**

**a decrease in loudness in a piece of music.**

* * *

The sound of a violin filled the quiet air.

A song meant to be played, without words.

It started from a crescendo, played from feelings, thoughts, not words. And Akko knew that.

But when she saw the player, there were only words that bubbled in her throat. Ones that were meant to be spoken. Meant to be heard. 

"Diana" she breathed.

The song lowered to its decrescendo. The steps down were slow, something Diana never failed to amaze Akko in. 

She was so beautiful. It felt like if she took a step too close, a touch too far, Diana would fall through, like sand in her hands. But no. When she carefully put a hand on Diana's shoulder, Diana did not melt, she did not sink, she did not fall. 

She stayed. 

The song came to a close and Diana lowered down the fragile instrument. "How was it?"

"Amazing." 

Diana chuckled. She shifted in their comfortable silence. Diana grabbed Akko's hand, and Akko held on tightly. "Don't let go, okay?"

"I won't."

"Okay." Akko smiled. "I believe you."

It was inevitable, to love a girl like Diana. Someone who was so quiet, composed, and cold. Her icy heart blocking those her dare to pass. And somehow, Akko had gone through. She bounded in Diana's life, stealing her heart. Like a flower, Diana's flower. And if she were to not be careful, she'd lose it. 

Though, Akko never left, never even hesitated when she agreed to Diana's choices. She chose her path, and Akko followed, without a doubt. As her mother use to say, _"Without the beautiful melody in a song, it wouldn't be called music. You, my love are the song. It's your part to find your melody."_

Akko bumped her shoulders with Diana. "What are you thinking about?"

Diana took one look in those crimson eyes, and saw enough. Diana had always been missing something when she played, but finally, it was found. She hoped her mother was proud of her. For she found her melody. She gently put her head on the shorter girls shoulder and closed her eyes. "Nothing." 

Akko followed. "Okay." 

Even if it was inevitable to love a girl like Diana, songs were meant to be played without words. And from hearing the violinist today, it was enough to say for sure.

"Diana?"

"Hm?"

"Stay with me."

Even if it meant just for this moment.

"For you my dear, always."

**Author's Note:**

> I felt as though it kept switching point of views, so it was kind of hard for me. Though, i'm proud of this one.
> 
> Song that inspired this fic was [Song Without Words](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nEealgOO3ik). Very nice and calming.


End file.
